Una liebre blanca
by Nyeron
Summary: Una liebre blanca se embarca en la busqueda de un invitado inesperado.


**Una liebre blanca**

-... ¿Lincoln? Hey lincoln! ¡Despierta!

-¿Huh?

Abriendo los ojos él se encontró con un gran bosque, se hallaba sentado y frente a él estaba una mesa larga con un mantel blanco, encima había un millar de platos y tazas, teteras así como especias y sobre todo, té.

-¿Estas bien Linc?

Fijándose a su derecha se encontró con una chica sentada al final de la mesa, en un sillón verde, la joven era de cabellera cafesca así como vestir un traje elegante victoriano púrpura, en su cabeza sin embargo tenía un enorme sombrero negro de copa con un papel pegado en un extremo.

-Ehhh si, estoy Luna- comentó él mirando hacia adelante, él en cuestión era un conejo blanco con chaqueta elegante naranja y camisa beige por debajo.

-No pareces- comentó ella sacando de su manga un sobre de té y echándolo en una taza alfrente suyo -Estabas dormido ¿Nada interesante?

-Hmm de hecho si- asintió Lincoln. -Soñe que era un niño albino con diez hermanas, que locura ¿No?

-¡Vaya que si!- de pronto de una de las teteras emergió una pequeña ratona marrón, vestía un chalequito igual que Linc pero de un tono rojo, -Es literalmente lo mas absurdo que he escuchado- seguido brinco de la tetera y tomo un cubo de azúcar.

-Lynn- le reprocho Luna -Modales.

-¿Hm?- preguntó ella con la boca llena.

-Hay que lavarse bien antes de tomar el té- agarrandola de la cola Luna la baño un par de veces en su taza de té luego la puso de nuevo en la mesa. -Listo, ahora estas perfumada y limpia.

-Brrrr- sacudiendose corrió hasta un plato y tomo una galleta.

-¿Quieres Té linc?

-Si claro.

-¿Que te ofrezco? ¿Té verde, negro, rojo, azul, amarillo?- mostró una taza en su mano derecha, otra en la izquierda y por último una en su cabeza específicamente abriendo la copa del sombrero.

-¿No tienes té naranja?

-¿Naranja? Guacala!- frunció el ceño -Las naranjas solo sirven para lustrar los zapatos, no para té.

Dicho esto estiro la mano para tomar una tetera, levantando la tapa examinó el contenido.

-Hm.. ¿No quieres té naranja?.

-Si por favor.

Tomando un zapato cerca Lincoln se lo acercó a Luna, esta tomo el mismo y echándose el té en una oreja lo dejo caer por la otra en el zapato, una vez lleno se lo entregó a Lincoln el cual comenzó a tomar un poco.

-Yyyyyyyy ¿Alguna noticia nueva?- pregunto Luna.

-(Ñam ñam ñam)... escuche que la reina decapitó a otro chico.- comentó la ratona.

-Oh vaya... ¿Creen que aun siga enojada por lo de último Boh Praf?- preguntó Lincoln.

-Naaaa... de seguro se le pasó- respondió la sombrerera.

-Aun así, no es que sea tan importante perder la cabeza- comentó la ratona.

-Después de todo...

-¡YA LA PERDIMOS JAJAJAJA!-

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo riéndose de manera tonta. Ya después de un rato Lynn se limpió una lágrima de la mejillas.

-Haha...ahh... hmm, tambien la mañana una roca me dijo que una niña apareció en el bosque.

-...¿Espera que?- se detuvo Lincoln mirándola. -¿Una niña?

-Seeee.

-¿Humana?

-Sip.

-¡Ay no!- exclamó saltando de su asiento a la mesa. -¡Los humanos no deben quedarse aquí mucho tiempo, pueden quedarse atascados para siempre!

-...Vamos tampoco es la gran cosa- comentó la castaña tomando del té.-... deja que la niña se divierta aquí un rato.

-No no no, hay que sacarla de aquí y ahora- las miro serio -Andando.

-...

-...

-¿Que no vienen?

-¿Tenemos quee?- se quejo la ratona.

-SI no es como algo muy importante tampoco- apoyó su mejilla en su mano la otra.

-A saben que, lo haré yo mismo!

Seguido se fue de ahí saltando, antes de salir del campo de visión de ellas, Luna prosiguió a hablar.

-Oye Linc, no olvides el POSTRE!

Con fuerza lanzó un pastelillo el cual fue atajado por el conejo sin volverla a ver.

-¡Y asegurate de volver antes de la hora de té!

Y con esto desapareció entre los arboles, despues de esto las chicas se mantuvieron calladas un momento, pero el silencio no duró mucho.

-...¿Quieres tocar la mandolina?-le pregunto Luna.

-...(Sigh)... si.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lincoln logró salir del bosque del té y se preparaba para ir rumbo al bosque de flores, en su ruta, un camino de tierra Lincoln denoto una enorme pared de ladrillos, mientras saltaba por ahí pudo ver un pequeño huevo sentado en la orilla arriba del muro, estaba leyendo un libro, pero se denotaba una camisa verde con pantalón, aun cuando el libro era grande se admiraba unos lentes.

Lincoln por lo tanto se detuvo.

-Liss, oye Lisa- llamó desde abajo.

Bajando el libro la pequeña huevo lo miró con expresión seria.

-¿Dime?

-Lynn dice que en el bosque llegó una niña humana, ¿Sabes si es cierto?

-...Hmm.- acomodándose los lentes la pequeña huevo miro hacia adelante.-...escuche a un par de aves Blob decir algo de una pequeña en el bosque así que tal vez sea cierto, si.

-Ok... bueno, adios Lis- comento saliendo de ahí, mientras tanto la huevo volvió a su lectura, lastimosamente un fuerte viento la tiró de la pared.

-Crack-

-...ouch- comentó al romperse un poco el cascarón, sacando una bandita se cubrió la grieta y volvió a ver hacia la pared.

-...Hmmmm...

..

.

.

.

.

-Bien, si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces la niña humana está en bosque, ¿Quien sabe todo lo que pasa en bosque?- se preguntó a sí mismo- ¡La oruga!

Acelerando el paso el conejo blanco entra al oscuro bosque, pasando por unos arbusto llegó a la zona más oscura del lugar.

-Estoy cerca- dijo a sí mismo al ver la enorme cantidad de humo en el ambiente.-Honestamente no se como le hace para aguantar ese edor.

Pasando por el matorral Lincoln llegó a ver un enorme hongo, de ahi salia el humo, o más bien en incienso, en efecto, clavado en el tronco del enorme hongo morado habían varios palillos de incienso quemándose.

Acercándose al hongo el conejo se asomo un poco hacia arriba, ahí se hallaba sentada por así decirlo una oruga morada, echada en el hongo el extraño insecto de piel púrpura y una especie de coraza negra que le cubría parte de su cabeza. El insecto leía un libro de portada negra, parecía estar despierto por lo que Lincoln habló.

-Lucy, oye- hablar moviendo las manos. Esta levantó levemente su mirada para verlo directamente, -¿En donde esta?

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto sin emoción alguna.

-La niña humana- pregunto sentándose en el hongo -Lynn dijo que una niña humana cayó cerca de aquí en la mañana, ¿Sabes a donde esta?

-...- cerrando el libro junto sus manos y hablo -La pequeña bola de alegría y satisfacción personal cayó aquí hace un par de horas, pero su alegre actitud no me agrado, por lo que la envíe a con el gato sonriente.

-¿QUE? ¡¿La enviaste con Luna?!- ella asentó -¿ESTAS LOCA?

-No, no lo estoy.

-Tsk... enviarla con Luan.- se molesto.

-Tranquilo, no se fue sola, la coneja del reloj la acompaña.

-¿Coneja?- pregunto curioso-...¿Hablas de Linka?

-Si.

-Oh... bueno al menos está acompañada... ¿Por donde... se fue?- le volvió a preguntar.

-Por allá- señalo a la derecha con su mano, a la izquierda con una de sus patas, y al frente con su antena.

-...Ughh... sabes que olvidalo- comentó molesto por esa extraña manía que tienen los habitantes. -Iré hacia la derecha y ya.

-Te desearía suerte pero la desgracia es más placentera para mi.

-Si si... como sea, adios Lu.

Y despedido se fue dentro del bosque, lucy por su parte se quedó en silencio leyendo.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-¡Estúpidas flores dejan ya de cantar!- se escuchó a lo lejos, a lo que Lucy sonrió levemente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ughh! Que molestas- comentaba el conejo limpiándose el polen de su ropa, sacudiendo sus mangas comenzaron a salir cartas de poker, una vez limpio siguió por un camino de cemento, el mismo era simple de seguir, después de todo iva en línea recta.

-...¿En donde estará?- se preguntaba a sí mismo.

-""Hola lincoln""-

Mirando hacia un lado el conejo se encontró con dos pequeñas niñas, ambas eran de cabello rubio, ambas largo, ambas chimuelas al no tener los dientes de enfrente, pero vestidas diferente, la de la derecha vestía un vestido hecho de mezclilla azul, la de la izquierda uno de mezclilla también pero rosa. Gemelas iguales, sí, pero diferentes. Una traía una flecha que apuntaba a la izquierda, la otra hacia la derecha respectivamente.

-Haa son ustedes- comentó tranquilo. -Hola Lana- saludo a la de la derecha -Lola- le dijo a la de la izquierda.

-No, yo soy Lola- habló la rosada -Y ella es Lana.

-Aa- negó la otra mirándola -Yo soy Lola y tu eres Lana.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-No tu.

-¡OIGAN OIGAN!-

Ambas se detuvieron para volverlo a ver.

-¿Decidanse quien de ustedes es Lola?

-""YO""-

Juntando las manos en la frente el conejo negó cansado. Mirando como las gemelas seguían discutiendo.

-¿De casualidad no vieron a una niña humana y un conejo?

-Sipi- respondió la rosada.

-Pasaron por aqui- respondio la azul.

-Les íbamos a contar la historia de las ostras.

-Pero la liebre insistió de que llegaban tarde.

-Así que no pudimos contarla- terminaron ambas deprimidas.

-...Ok... hacia dónde se fueron?

-""Por allá""-

Como si fuese un dejavu señalaron cada una hacia una dirección contraria, cayendo de espaldas el conejo se puso furiosos.

-¡OK basta ya! Dejen de hacer eso!- exclamó saltando.

Las gemelas se miraron entre sí y sonriendo.

-""Lincoln""-

Volviendolas a ver estas dieron una vuelta y ahora apuntaba hacia el mismo punto: detras de ellas y mirando hacia esa direccion pudo ver una puerta de madera negra en un árbol. Sonriendo de felicidad pasó entre ellas.

-Gracias chicas.

-""De nada""-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba un buen rato entre el bosque negro, Lincoln se detuvo a revisar los alrededores, concluyendo que no estaba llegando a ningún lado, revisó su bolsillo y sacó de ahí el pastelillo que Luna le aventó.

-Oh bueno... a comer entonces.

Quitandole el envoltorio de tela el conejo se preparó para comerlo pero apenas dio un mordisco el panecillo se elevó en ella iré, haciendo que mordiera el vacío.

-Mrr...- gruñendo en cuestión debido a que conocía de quién se trataba el conejo llevó sus manos a sus caderas.- Muy graciosa Luan, ya dame mi panecillo.

-Hehe hehe hehe- de la nada comenzó a materializarse un Gato púrpura con franjas marrones, el felino sonreía a más no poder en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa Linc? El gato te comió la lengua?- dijo al comerse el panecillo.

-Ughhh...- agacho sus orejas ante el pésimo chiste. -Ya deja de bromear Luan y dime, ¿En donde están?

-(ñam ñam)...(glup)... ¿Quienes?- pregunto la gata sentándose en el suelo.

-Ellas dos.

-¿Quienes dos?- preguntó de nuevo inclinando su cabeza.

-La niña humana y Link.

-¿Cual niña?

-¡La que entró en el bosque!

-¿Cual bosque?

-¡AAAHHH! ¡Este bosque Luan!

-...¿Quien entro?

-¡YA BASTA!- exclamó saltando molesto, ella se reía desde atrás, -¡LINKA!- le dijo furioso -¡ELLA VINO A ACA ACOMPAÑADA DE UNA HUMANA, ¿EN DONDE ESTA?

-... ¿Buscas a la niña humana no?

Este asetuo.

-¡Aahhh! Lo hubieras dicho antes- esto generó que Lincoln tuviera un tic en el ojo -Se fueron para allá- señaló hacia un lado.-...O era para allá- pensó rascándose la cabeza.

-Ay dios... lo que me faltaba- dijo al tirarse en el suelo.

-... Hmm...

Luan se puso de cuatro patas y camino hacia un árbol, paso detrás de este para luego emerger en la rama de uno, poniéndose de pie se rasco la cabeza y caminó hacia otro lado, esta vez saliendo del agujero de un tronco.

Se mantuvo así un rato entre hoyo y hoyo, Lincoln por su parte negó con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el cielo, era de noche y se admiraba la luna de medio lado, de pronto esta se puso horizontal y se volvió una felina sonrisa, levantando una ceja vio como la cabeza de Luan apareció en el cielo y lo volvió a ver.

-¡Hey lo encontre!

-¿La dirección?- le preguntó con esperanzas.

-¿Direccion? ¡No! ¡Mi jalea!- comentó al sentarse en el suelo y con un frasco del mismo, este tenía la imagen de una mora, abriendola metió su dedo y untandolo de jalea la degusto en su boca.-Mm mmmm... que rico.

Mientras ella (ajem) comía como si nada, Lincoln estaba a punto de perder las casillas, poniéndose de pie la miró con molestia y respirando forzadamente hablo.

-¿Luan?

-Mhm...

-¿Me podrias decir hacia donde enviaste a la Link y a la niña POR FAVOR?

-...(Slip)...- lamiendo una última vez la jalea, Luan se puso se pie y saltó hacia el frasco, Lincoln se le acerco y miro adentro para ver si ahí estaba.

-Oye- le llamó desde un árbol la gata, volviendola a ver se la encontró echada en una rama. -No se si te interesa, pero hace un rato llego tu noviecita con una humana, y se fueron por ahí- señalo con su pata a una pequeñísima entrada, era tan pequeña que Lincoln juraria que solo Lynn podría entrar ahí, eso si, con un poco de problema.

-...Mmm... pero yo no quepo ahí- le comentó a Luan.

-Peros peros peros- se quejo la gatita. -No entiendo como Luna te aguanta- seguido tapeteo la rama en la que estaba y de la nada un pedazo más grande del tronco, revelando un jardín de dia, ahora si podía entrar el conejo.

-¡Excelente! Gracias Luan- le dijo saltando hacia el jardín.

Una vez ida esta se sujetó la barbilla.

-...¿Debí haberle dicho hacia donde se habrán ido?

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado, el conejo se halló en un lujoso jardín, parecía estar en un laberinto al verse los grandes arbustos con forma de pared, examinando los alrededores, denoto que había una enorme cantidad de arbustos de rosas, pero extrañamente estos estaban goteando, acercándose Lincoln se encontró con que estaban pintados de rojo y que eran en realidad de color blanco.

-Que raro...- murmuro al ver esto, examino un poco mas los demás arbustos y descubrió unas huellas pequeñas rojas pintadas en las hojas de los arbustos.

-...Estas... ¿son manos?

-¡Bola!-

Mirando hacia atrás, vio algo acercarse a gran velocidad, apenas como pudo reaccionar y se quito de ahí, impactando el objeto en el arbusto, Lincoln se acercó con cautela, ya mas cerca se encontró con que era un pequeño erizo atado de pies y manos en forma de bola.

-...Una bola de croquet... alto... eso significa que estoy en el jardín de la-

-¡Leni ve a recoger la bola o te corto la cabeza!-

-¡LA REINA!- desesperado Linc se escondió en el mismo arbusto, mientras tanto el erizo chillaba, -Shh!- tapándole la boca el blanco conejo se miró hacia los lados nerviosamente.

-...¿A dónde se fue?...

Escuchando unos pasos rezo porque no fuese quien creí que era y que solo se tratase de un naipe o algo asi, de pronto una pata se introdujo entre las hojas y lo tomó de la cabeza, rápidamente lo saco.

-¡No por favor! ¡No me corte la cabeza!- decía agitando las patas en pánico.

-...¿Oh?... Hola Linc.

Mirando hacia adelante se encontró con que no era la reina ni ninguna carta, está sin embargo era un enorme flamenco rosado, este era más grande que los normales, ya que trae puesto un pequeño vestido verde marino, en contraste a los normales, esta no era de color rosa, sino de un tono amarillo pato. Traía encima un bulto con varios erizos.

-¿Leni?- preguntó asombrado a lo que la ave asentó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Linky?- le preguntó ella bajandolo.

-Estoy buscando a Linka y a una pequeña humana ¿De casualidad no las viste por aquí?

Mientras él preguntaba la flamenco saco el erizo y lo metió en su bolsa, seguido lo volvió a ver.

-...Hmmm...- sujetándose el pico con su pata pensó levemente. -No se... creo que si la vi por ahi.

-De veras, ¿En donde?

-a- abrió su pico para hablar pero.

-¡¿LENI PORQUE TARDAS TANTO?! Me estoy cansa-oh... eres tu.

Frente a lincoln y leni se hallaba una mujer (o chica, la verdad las apariencias engañan) de una estatura media, entre metro setenta o menos, era de piel clara y ojos celestes, vestía un holgado traje rojo con patrones de naipes y su pelo corto estaba teñido de rojo. En sus manos un flamenco de tamaño normal, posando una mano en su cintura miró al conejo.

-¿Y tu que quieres?

-¡Su majestad!- se inclinó rápidamente -Estoy buscando a Linka y a una humana, de casualidad, usted en su altísima presencia ¿No la vio pasar por aquí?

-Pfff claro que si- comento molesta -Mira lo que le hizo a mi precioso jardín!- señaló con el ave hacia los arbustos -¡Era un hermos regalo de mi osito y ahora está arruinado por esa mocosa y tu noviecita!

-¡!- él retrocedió ante esto último, -¿Linka hizo esto su majestad?

-¡CLARO QUE SI!-grito pisando el suelo -¡Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO PUEDE ATRAPARLOS PARA CORTARLES LA CABEZA!

-¡Pe-pero su majestad! ¿No cree que es demasiado... brusco?

-Hmp...no lo creo- cruzó los brazos mirando hacia otro lado. Luego de eso volvió a ver a Leni la cual estaba jugando con uno de los erizos, -¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Vamos!

Jalandole del ala, la arrastró hacia el campo central Lincoln en vista de que afirmó haberla visto pasar espero que le respondiese, de vuelta al campo la reina se preparó para seguir jugando, sacó un erizo y lo puso en el suelo.

-¡Palo!- extendió una mano hacia Leni.

-¿Este Lori?- le dio uno, tomándolo lo examino y acentuando se preparó.

-Quiero silencio absoluto- ordenó ella.

-¡QUIERE SILENCIO ABSOLUTO!- exclamó la ave a los demás lores y duques que ahí atrás habían.

-¡No hay que gritar!- le regañó ella.

-Perdón...

-...- preparándose agito un poco el ave.-...

-¡SE ESTÁ PREPARANDO, NADIE HAGA RUIDO!

Tensa un poco volvió a ver al Leni la cual le hizo una señal de que siguiese. Suspirando fijó su mirada en la bola.

-¡EL QUE INTERRUMPA PERDERÁ LA CABEZA!

-¡Leni!- le gritó volviendola a ver.

-¿Si Lori?

-Si-len-cio.

-...Ok...

Mirando también al resto hablo.

-¡El próximo que me desconcentre perderá la cabeza!

Sudando frío todos se mantuvieron callados, los que tosían con frecuencia se pusieron un pañuelo en su boca para evitar perder el pescuezo.

Lincoln por su parte se mantuvo a la par de Leni y en silencio miraba a la reina jugar.

-(husss)... jejej- apareciendo detrás de Lincoln Luan rio levemente, en sus manos tenía una trompeta, esperando en momento justo.

-Turrrurruuuuuuuuuuu!-

-¡Ah!

Toco el instrumento con fuerza haciendo que Lori no le diera al erizo y que de paso se resbala se callendo de trasero, los que ahí estaban no pudieron contener la risa y estallaron en carcajadas, todos menos Leni y las cartas, ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar ahora y el rojo como tomate rostro de ella era la prueba rotunda.

-¡Cubran a la reina!- exclamó Leni agitando las alas, rápidamente las cartas se pusieron una sobre otra para cubrir a Lori, Linc por su parte estaba en shock ante esto y volviéndose intentó atrapar a la gata, lastimosamente no lo logró a tiempo ya que esta se esfumó antes de siquiera ser tocada.

-¡Linc!- le gritó Leni mirándolo -¡Corre!¡Corre!

Sin pensarlo dos veces salio de ahi a toda velocidad.

-¡LA CABEZA DE ALGUIEN RODARÁ!- estallando de ira Lori tiro todas las cartas hacia los lados, furiosa miro a Lincoln escapar, -¡QUE NO ESCAPE! ¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZA!- señalo con furia.

Las cartas rápidamente comenzaron a perseguirlo.

-Swink-

-¡Madre de dios!- una lanza casi le da al conejo el cual con suerte logró esquivar, y así una lluvia de proyectiles le comenzó a caer encima todo en pos de detenerlo, claro que este no se iba a detener, no señor, al contrario, Linc salio de ahi con mas velocidad.

-¡AAAAHHHHH!

-¡ATRAPENLO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Haa... haaa...haa...

Jadeando por el cansancio, la liebre logró llegar a un lugar lejos del reino de corazones, con las ropas rasgadas levemente y una oreja herida Lincoln se recostó contra un árbol para tomar su segundo aire.

-...(gasp, gasp, gasp)... Suficiente- comentó molesto -Nunca voy a encontrar a Linka ni a esa mocosa, no es mi problema al fin y al cabo- gruño molesto, tocando su herida oreja un poco se quejo y salto cojeando por el césped, miró a los alrededores, se encontraba en la pradera cerca de la costa, ya era casi de tarde y el cielo se tornaba de naranja.

-¡Esas tontas flores no se callaban y por culpa de esa gata casi pierdo el pescuezo!

Entre maldición y maldición; la liebre seguía por su camino, molesto por su mala suerte del dia.

-... _Bueno.. creo que es hora de despedirnos..._

-...¡!... ¿Linka?- preguntó él mirando hacia los lados.

- _Ya se está haciendo tarde, así que mejor vuelve a tu casa_.

Siguiendo la fuente el conejo llegó hasta la costa, ahí en la arena se observaba una liebre, esta era una especimen hembra, pues aunque su pelaje era en parte blanco, tenía un leve tono rosáceo, al igual que Lincoln ella vestía una chaqueta beige por encima de una camisa naranja, los colores estaban al contrario que los de Linc, sin embargo, ella portaba un reloj de cadena en uno de sus bolsillos, era de complexión más pequeña y de facetas más suaves.

-Adiós...y vuelve pronto- seguido se vio empujando algo y Linc pudo ver una especie de canasta/lancha que se fue por la corriente, el barco tenía una vela y aprovechando el viento, se fue hacia el horizonte.

-¡Linka!- exclamó una vez más bajando hacia la costa, por la prisa se resbaló un par de veces en la arena, escupiendola se le acercó a ella.

Linka lo volvió a ver.

-¿Linc?- pregunto sorprendida -¿Que te paso?

-(Gasp)... ¡No tienes ni idea Linka!- comentó jadeando -Te he estado buscando por todos lados... ¿En donde esta la niña?- dijo al mirar a los lados.

-Oh... ella ya se fue- se movió hacia un lado y dejo al conejo ver la balsa irse, entrecerró la mirada analizando el medio de transporte.

El barco se movía al son del mar y lenta pero segura se iba alejando.

-...- de pronto unas manos se aferran a la orilla del mismo y ahí se asoma una cabecita.

-¡!

¡Era una bebe! Quizá de no más de dos años, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Pero aun así estaba parada.

-Tee-hee... ¡Tonejito!- exclamó levantando una mano y despidiéndose.

-¡Es una bebe!- exclamo en shock el conejo.

-...¡Adios Lily!- se despidió Linka moviendo las patas -¡Vuelve pronto!

Y con una última movida de manos Lily se perdió en el ocaso. Lincoln por su parte estaba asombrado ante el asunto, mirando a Linka con asombro levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué es lo que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Hmm... pues...estuvimos paseando por el jardín, visitamos a Luan, paseamos por el jardín de rosas rojas y así- sonrió juntando sus patas detrás de su espalda -Básicamente le enseñe lo mejor de Wonderland.

-...Heh... y yo por mi parte hice lo contrario, estuve en los peores lugares de Wonderland.

-¡Mi dios! ¿Que te paso en la oreja Linc?- pregunto tomando con cuidado su oreja.

-Nada nada.. solo un par de accidentes es todo- comentó tomando su pata y alejándose de su oreja.

-¿Fue esa Galgo española verdad?-comentó molesta -¡Cuando vea a Ronnie ann le diré un poco de lo que pienso por tocar a mí Linc!

-No no, no fue Ronnie, tranquila Link estoy bien- se sentó luego -(Sigh)... solo estoy un poco cansado es todo...

-...

-...

Ambos lagomorfos se mantuvieron callados mirando la puesta de sol a lo lejos y el pequeño barquito alejarse, Linc no pudo evitar sonreír antes esto último.

-¿Pasó un buen rato al menos?- ella le asentó -Que bueno... así al menos cuando crea que fue un sueño... pensara en él como un bonito sueño... Lily... heh... la pequeña humana...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-¿Lincoln?

-¿Hmm?

-Am...yo am...

-¿Que ocurre Linka?

Cuando la volvió a ver ella jugaba con sus patas delanteras levemente mientras miraba nerviosa al suelo.

-...Lincoln... yo... estaba pensando...

-¿Que cosa Linka? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- sonrió tranquilo.

-...Bueno... si no te importa...- lo volvió a ver un tanto avergonzada -... si tenemos una niña... ¿No te importaría que la llamase Lily?

-...¿Una niña?- inclinó la cabeza confundido a lo que ella asintió. -¿Esperaras a que llegue otro humano acá?

-...Heh...- rio levemente- No Lincoln... no esperaré a que llegue otro humano.

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres con que si tenemos una ni?- se quedó callado con los ojos de par en par. -Aguarda, ¿Eso significa que tu?- le pregunto a lo que ella asintió.

-...ah-

THUMP

Sin mas que decir Lincoln se desmayó en la arena dejando a una Linka asustada.

-¡Linc! ¡Linc!...¿Lincoln?... ¿Amor, estás bien? ¡Lincoln, no te desmayes!


End file.
